Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture, and in particular, it relates to modular furniture systems and connectors useful in modular furniture systems.
Description of the Related Art
Modular furniture systems have the advantages that they can enable furniture users to rearrange parts of the furniture system (flexibility in aesthetics), to recycle certain parts of old furniture and to purchase more precisely what is necessary for each individual living situation at each given moment. Furniture built from combining individual modules creates more available possibilities both aesthetically and functionally, for furniture users given a fixed amount of material. Modular systems also have added value as they can accommodate different materials, including all the common furniture building materials such as, but not limited to wood, particleboard, glass, MDF & various metals (steel, iron, etc.). Many modular furniture systems have been known in the art. Some examples include systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,152,752, 6,877,824, 3,944,282, and 8,464,408, and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2007/0145864.